04 August 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-08-04 ; Comments *An almost complete recording of a three hour show is available. The track not included on the recording is marked §. Details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. *Dat 089 contains some edited tracks (¶). *John announces that Biggie Tembo from the Bhundu Boys has died and plays a track from their LP Shabini as a tribute. Sessions *Bob Tilton, one and only session. Recorded 1995-07-09. No known commercial release. *Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia, repeat of their one and only session. Available on the KK Records CD/12 inch - Peel Session. Tracklisting *GT Sampler & DJ Technotrance: Fusion (12 inch - Natural Born Killer/Fusion) Jolly Roger Lite Records ¶ *Bhundu Boys: Dai Ndakaziva (LP – Shabini) Discafrique Records *Bob Tilton: Palm Reading (Peel Session) *Sally Skull: Bone Monster (7 inch - The 'Tantivy Tracks' EP) Vesuvius *Regulators: Top Gun Mix (12 inch ) Subversive Recordings ¶ *Muddy Waters: Louisana Blues *Cee Bee Beaumont: Dead Shot (CD – Prestressed) Damaged Goods :: (10:30 News) *Cryin' Out Louds: Bloodhound (7 inch) Rip Off Records *Maxine & Dubwise: Let It Flow Hardcore (12 inch) Renk Records ¶ *Fall: British People In Hot Weather (2xLP - The Twenty-Seven Points) Permenent *Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia: Dust (Peel Session) ¶ *Chopper: Sad Sixteen (7 inch - Self Preservation Society) Crackle *Royal Jokers: Beatnik (Various Artists CD – Beat, Beat Beatsville) Bongo Records *Bob Tilton: Be My Valentine (Peel Session) *Metroscat: Katalysator (12 inch - Neutrino EP) Anodyne ¶ *Quickspace Supersport: Found A Way (7 inch) Love Train *Headbutt: Tractor Bite (LP – Tiddles) Dirter Promotions *Fun Da Mental: Chains With Names (CD - With Intent To Pervert The Cause Of Injustice!) Nation Records ¶ *Sleepyhead: I Love You The Rain (7 inch) Homestead Records *Bis: Plastic People (7 inch - Disco Nation 45) Chemikal Underground *Piss: Fade Away (Various Artists CD - Womens Liberation) Selfish Records *Azukx: Lift Blarneyformasian (12 inch) Mantra Recordings :: (11:30 news) *Asha Senator: One Bible (12 inch ) Som'em To Say Records :: (Tape flip) *Bob Tilton: A Song About Killing (Peel Session) § *Fall: Free Range (2xLP - The Twenty-Seven Points) Permanent *Johnny Truitt: Your Love Is Worth The Pain (Various Artists CD - The Heart Of Southern Soul) Ace *Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia: Break (Peel Session) ¶ *Gaia: Psycho-Active (Various Artists CD - Women's Liberation) Selfish Records *Delgados: Primary Alternative (7 inch – Lazarwalker EP) Radar Records *Satan's Pilgrims: Turkey Trot (LP - At Home With ) Empty Records *B.C. Kid: Disco Nights '95 (Gabberdisco Vol. 2) Shockwave ¶ *Hood: Evening Return (LP - Cabled Linear Traction) Slumberland Records *Bob Tilton: Butterfly/Orchard Bare (Peel Session) *Julian Cope: Try Try Try (7 inch) Echo *Dentist: Arena Of The Gods (12 inch) Boscaland Recordings ¶ *Pram: Earthing And Protection (LP - Sargasso Sea) Too Pure *Joeys: Number One (7 inch) Noisebox *Psychick Warriors Ov Gaia: Pull (Peel Session) ¶ *Kissyfur: 36 Hours (CD – Frambuesa) Starlight Furniture Co. *Fall: High Tension Line (2 xLP - The Twenty-Seven Points) Permanent *Chocolate: Dead Skin (7 inch) Out Of Step *Splash: Babylon Trance Mix (CD single) Dee Jay Recordings ¶ File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-08-04 (incomplete) *b) Dat_089_JP-MIX_BBCR1- ;Length *a) 02:52:41 *b) 03:58:37 (from 01:28:58 to 02:45:23) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes